Sonic Riders My Version
by sonichedgehogfan
Summary: This is my version of Sonic Riders. Chapter 9 is finished. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Eggman's Lab 

In Eggman's lan Eggman himself was holding Sonic captive (Sheesh! It's about time!) "ha ha ha! Finally, I am going to have the chance to destroy you! And then I'll collect all the emeralds to take over the world!" Sonic squirmed in in the rope that was tying him together. "No! Let me go you egg head!"

Just then a window in Eggman's lab broke and someone came through it on a hover board. The unknown stranger was wearing a mask over his face. He stopped in front of Eggman and Sonic. "Hey!" Eggman shouted. "Get out of here!" He pointed a plasma gun at the masked hover boarder. The stranger snatched it away and shot Sonic's ropes off. "Come on! Jump on!" Sonic jumped on the hover board and they flew out the window.

Sonic's House

when they arrived at Sonic's house the masked stranger hopped off the board as well as Sonic. Sonic reached for the mask. "Who are you?" Before he could grab it the other person pulled away. (animal) He pulled off the mask himself. The face of a green-feathered hawk came from behind the mask. "My name is Jet. nice to meet you."

"You to. I'm Sonic! Sonic the hedgehog!"

"Uh... I'm Jet. Jet the hawk..."

Sonic laughed. "Anyway, thanks for getting me out of there. That was the stickiest situation I've ever been in"  
Jet rubbed his neck. "It was nothing. But there was a reason I saved you. I'm uh... a thief."

Sonic looked surprised. "A thief? what kind of thief?"

"Well, me and my posse don't really have a home. So... technically we don't steal. It's just for our own benefits." "So"  
said Sonic. "You're posse...?"

Jet looked at his wristwatch and whispered something into it. "Yeah, my pals Wave the swallow, and Storm the albatross. They should be here any minute."

Sonic looked down at the road and saw rocks flying behind two hover boards riding full speed towards him and Jet. "Yahoooooo!" A purple swallow was doing tricks on her board. "Be careful Wave!" A gray albatross trailed behind his friend. They both halted to a dusty stop in front of Jet.

"Alright!" Shouted Wave. "Did you see how fast I was going Jet? That must have been a new record!" The gray albatross stepped off his board. "So what'd you call us for Jet? I was busy."

Jet looked at Sonic. "I wanted you guys to meet Sonic the hedgehog. He's like a legend or something." Storm shook Sonic's hand and wave gave him a high five.

Jet looked at the ground and sighed. "Well, Sonic... I didn't want to have to do this... but..." "What?" asked Sonic. "I'm gonna have to take your chaos emerald." Sonic gasped. Jet punched Sonic in the face and he fell to the ground. His vision started to become blurry. He could see Jet's shoes in front of his eyes. Jet was holding Sonic's emerald. "Sorry dude. but we need this." Sonic closed his eyes and fainted.

The Rider's Hideout

"Good work everybody." Said Storm. "It's good to know you guys are good for something." Jet put the emerald away and grabbed a can of pop. "Shut up Storm. Put my board away for me."

"I don't know why you took Sonic's emerald." Said Wave. "You save him but then you steal from him"  
Jet sipped his pop. "I had to. How else are we gonna survive in this dump called a house?" Besides, once we get the rest of the emeralds we'll be living the good life. All we need is our hover boards." Storm looked at his wristwatch, it had a radar on it. "Occording to my radar, the next emerald is currently in the forest. But it's moving, so someone's holding it."

Wave grabbed her board. "Well whoever it is is about to lose their emerald. Let's go." She flew out of the house. Jet grabbed his board and followed. "Wait!" Shouted Storm. "We just got here! Errr... fine. But this better be worth it. He also followed Wave and Jet, leaving dust in their tracks.

The Forest

"That was the best ride yet!" Shouted Wave. She gave Jet a high five. "Alright, alright, no playing around. Storm, where's the emerald?" Storm checked his watch. "It's moving at great speeds. It should be... straight ahead. About forty yards. Jet didn't bother to get on his board. He ran forward until he started to hear noises. A running sound.  
"Do you hear that?" He asked. Jet stepped off her board. "Yeah... I think it was..."

"Right there!" Shouted Storm pointing in the distance. A black hedgehog that resmebled Sonic seemed to be searching for something throughout the forest. "He's ours!" Said Jet. The three hopped on their boards and sped up to the black hedgehog, surrounding him. "Hand over the chaos emerald stranger!" Jet ordered. "Or we'll take it by force."

The black hedgehog looked at all of them. "How ironic, I happen to be on a search for the chaos emeralds as well. I figure you would have a chaos emerald too." "Not with us." Said Wave. "Now give us yours or else." The black hedgehog laughed. "Please, do you know who I am? Shadow the hedgehog! I would be able to defeat every single one of you!"

"I've had enough of your insolence, Shadow!" Shouted Jet. "You leave me no choice!" Shadow had a smirk on his face. "Come on, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Jet dove at Shadow, but he easily dodged the attack and came back at Jet hitting him in the jaw. Jet fell off his board and into the ground face first. Storm and Wave gasped at what they just saw. Shadow turned to both of them.  
"Who's next?" He said very cocky. Storm came down on his board towards Shadow and threw a punch. Shadow grabbed Storm's arm and yanked him off his board into a tree.

"Oh, come on." Said Wave. "You guys can't do better then that? This guy's a pushover! I'm out of here"  
Wave turned around and headed to the house. "Oh no you don't," said Shadow. He grabbed Storm's board and followed Wave without her knowing. Shadow gradually picked up speed and as soon as Wave turned around he charged full speed into her, knocking her off the board. "Ha ha ha!" Shadow headed back to the forest. "What now?"

Wave sat up from the ground while wiping blood from her lip. She tried to follow Shadow but her board wouldn't work from the fall she just had. "Ergh!" Wave threw her board into the ground and started running as fast as she could back to the forest.

Meanwhile, Shadow had just arrived back to the spot Storm and Jet were. They had already goten back on their boards and they were hovering in front of Shadow. "What the?" Said Jet in confusion. "How did you get Wave's board. Shadow scoffed. "It was to easy. Now... why don't we talk about how many emeralds you have. Give me all of your chaos emeralds and I'll leave you be. But if you don't, I'm going to put you back into a world of hurt."

Jet gritted his teeth. "Err! Just leave us alone and we'll leave you alone!" "No way!" Shouted Shadow. "You know I have the power to finish you! Now give me what you have!" Shadow clenched his fists in anger.

Jet tilted his head sideways past Shadow, then back at his face. "Hm... You seem to have a point, Shadow"  
Storm chuckled. "Yeah." Shadow was surprised in their admitting defeat. But was pleased at the same time. "Wise choice. Now-" Wave came up from behind Shadow and knocked him off her board. She quickly jumped on it and hovered above him. Jet and Storm laughed in unison. "Come on, guys. Let's go." Jet started flying to the house. Wave and Storm trailed behind him. Shadow gripped his chaos emerald. "Chaos Control!" There was a flash of light and Shadow appeared over Jet's board. The board's movement was so fast, Shadow didn't have anytime to control his balance. He stumbled off Jet's board and quickly grabbed the tail of the board, dangling from it.

"What the?" Demanded Jet. "How did you do that?" Shadow tried to climb up on the board but Jet stepped on his hand. "Agh!" Shadow didn't let go. "Okay then," Jet snickered. "Try this." The hover board began to lower to the ground. Shadow's feet were dragging against the dirt road, then his knees, legs, stomach. He couldn't take it anymore.  
Shadow released his grip and ended up in the dirt road. He watched the three thieves ride off into the distance.

"This isn't over." Said Shadow. He lifted the chaos emerald up above him and his body slowly began to heal.  
The black hedgehog got up and began walking. "That emerald is mine." He said softly. Shadow, once more lifted up his chaos emerald. "And I know just where to find them. Chaos Control!" 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Rider's Hideout

"That was close, almost to close." Said Wave as she put her board away. "How was that, Shadow, able to teleport himself like that?" Jet pondered.

"Who cares?" Said Storm. "But we need to go get his emerald." Jet's eyes widened. "That's it! The chaos emerald! He must of used the chaos emerald to teleport! That's the only logical explanation!" Jet picked up the emerald he had stolen from Sonic earlier. He tried to use it's powers to teleport, but failed.

There was a beam of light in the rider's hideout, and Shadow was standing in front of the doorway with his emerald. He turned his attention to Jet, who was still trying to figure out how to use Chaos Control. Without warning, Shadow charged at Jet reaching for the emerald. Jet reached for his board but Shadow was to fast. "So," said Shadow.  
ready to hand over my emerald?" Jet backed up into a corner with nowhere to turn. "So it has to be like this?" He asked.  
Shadow smirked. "Guess so. Even if it means I have to take all three of you on!"

Sonic's House

"Sonic! Sonic! Wake up! Are you okay?" Sonic's friend Tails was standing above Sonic. "What are you doing laying down in front of your house? You've been down for awhile."

Sonic stood up from the ground. "Wh... what happened? All I can remember was... I was saved by a hawk.  
a green hawk. His name was... Jet." Sonic rubbed his head. Then it all came back to him. "Wait a minute! That hawk stole my emerald! Tails, I need your help to get my emerald back! better yet, as many as we can get!" Sonic dusted himself off.

"Why?" Wondered Tails. Sonic tried to remember more. "There were two other thieves. Uh... Storm! And.  
uh... who was it? Oh yeah, Wave! They're all gonna try to steal the emeralds! That's why we need to get them before they do!"

"Wait, hold on a second." Said Tails. "You said they stole your emerald?" "Yeah," said Sonic. "They did. Which means... whoever else has emeralds..." Tails caught on. "Okay, let's do it. but where are we gonna find them?"

Sonic didn't know what to say. "I don't know. Who else has emeralds?" Tails thought for a minute. "Um.  
Shadow does, I do, and Knuckles does.That's it. I don't know where the rest are."

"We'll just have to work from there. Maybe one of us should go warn Shadow, and the other one go warn Knuckles. Sounds fair?" Tails thought for a moment. "And then we meet back here afterwards?"

"Yeah, sounds like a plan to me." Said Sonic. "Who do you want to go warn?" "Definitely Knuckles. Shadow tends to get mean sometimes, even though I know he's not."

"Cool," Sonic reached his hand out. "Let me see your emerald. I can use Chaos Control to go to Knuckles' house with you. Then I'll just run to find Shadow. He's usually hanging around those parts of town anyway."

Tails tossed the emerald to Sonic, then grabbed his arm. That was the only way someone else could travel with whoever was using Chaos Control. Sonic gripped the emerald, then lifted it up. "Chaos Control!"

Knuckles' House

A beam of light in Knuckles' front yard made him jump out of his seat and rush to see what it was. It turned out to be Sonic and Tails. "Where did you guys come from?" Asked Knuckles.

"I used Chaos Control with Tails' emerald." Said Sonic. "We came to tell you that there are three thieves who ride hover boards, that are out to get all the chaos emeralds! So protect your emerald!" Sonic returned Tails' emerald. "But right now I have to go warn Shadow about them, you two meet me back at my house, and then we'll go find the rest of the emeralds." And with that, Sonic ran off to find Shadow.  
"Alright," said Tails. "Let's go." He began walking to Sonic's house, Knuckles trotted behind him.

The Forest

Sonic halted to a screeching stop in the heart of the forest. "Phew! That was a pretty good run." He looked around but no sign of Shadow. "Hm... that's strange. Shadow's normally hanging around here." Sonic continued his search throughout the forest.

Rider's Hideout

"You know what happened last time." Said Shadow. "Don't make it happen again. Just hand over the emerald." Jet saw Wave and Storm quietly walk up behind Shadow. "Not this time!" Shadow turned around and pointed his chaos emerald at Wave and Storm. They flew across the room into the wall, which caused some of the ceiling to crumble. Since Shadow wasn't looking Jet took this oppurtunity to escape. He ran for the door.

Shadow chased him and blocked it. Jet turned and ran the other way. Shadow reached for the emerald.  
Jet dodged and kept running. He knew Shadow would catch up. Wouldn't be long until he reached a dead end. So he decided to turn around and stop running. "I suppose there's no point in running from you."

Shadow also stopped running, but kept his ground. "Well at least you know something. Ready to give up"  
"Nope." Jet prepared himself. "I didn't know it would have to come down to fighting."

Storm and Wave were now standing behind Shadow. Jet still in front. "This isn't really anything out of the ordinary." Commented Shadow. "You're nothing compared to what I've had to fight before."

"Let's find out then, and don't hold back this time!" Jet charged the front of Shadow. Storm and Wave charged at the back of Shadow. "Alright then, bring it on!" 


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow hit Jet in the side of his stomach and flipped behind Storm and Wave. Jet had accidentally dropped his emerald. But Wave and Storm were standing in front of it. Storm charged and threw punches at Shadow, but he blocked and threw counter attacks, knocking him on the floor. Wave gasped in shock and looked at her two allies that were on the floor. She backed up slowly.

"Get away from the emerald!" Ordered Shadow. Wave didn't have much of a choice. So she tried something risky. She quickly scooped up the emerald and hopped on her board. Then, started doing circles which threw wind in Shadow's eyes. "Agh!"

Wave flew out of the house. "No! Get back here!" Shadow grabbed Jet's board and followed Wave into the distance. "We end this now!"

"Fine by me!" Wave said ramming Shadow. He almost fell off the board. They both started trying to make the other fall off their board. Before they knew it, they led each other to the forest.

"Hm..." Sonic had almost searched the whole forest. "Where is he?" Sonic looked up and saw two whirring blurs trying to hit each other. "Hey, that's Shadow! Shadow! The thieves are trying to steal everybody's emerald!"

"No kidding?" Shadow said sarcastically. He leapt from his board and rammed into Wave. She dropped the emerald to the ground.

"Pick it up!" Shadow shouted. Sonic didn't hesitate to snatch the emerald from the ground. Shadow had flipped off of Wave and landed smoothly on his feet. "Let's get out of here!"

"Go to my house!" Said Sonic. "Tails and Knuckles are waiting there!"

Sonic's House

Knuckles tapped his foot impatiently on the sidewalk in front of Sonic's house. "Where is he"  
"Chill, Knuckles." Said Tails. "He'll be here... hopefully."

"He better get here soon-" Dust flew into Knuckles' face as the blue blur followed by Shadow stopped in front of them. "What's up everybody? Oh, sorry Knuckles."

"So why did you bring me over here?" Asked Shadow impatiently. "We needed to warn you about the three thieves, is all." Said Sonic. "Jet, Storm, and Wave. They're all after the Chaos Emeralds and I don't know what they're planning to do with them. Just keep an eye out for them."

"I don't need to. I've already encountered all three of them, and I wasn't impressed with their skills"  
"But they only had one emerald, Shadow." Said Tails. "If they get more and you don't know it, they'll have the power to do some crazy things."

Shadow scoffed. "Yeah, sure. So are we gonna go get these emeralds or what?"

"Nope," said a voice hovering above them. It was Jet on his board. Wave and Storm were next to him.  
"You're gonna give us your emeralds!"

"They can't take all four of us on." Said Knuckles. "Let's fight them."

"But there's no point," said Sonic. "They don't have any emeralds, what good will it do to fight them?" "To teach these losers a lesson! That's what!" Said Shadow.

"Shadow, don't!" Tails beckoned to him. But he already jumped into the air at Jet.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Wave. She side stepped on her board, revealing a blue like creature. It extended its arms and wrapped them around Shadow. He couldn't move. "What is this thing?" Shadow struggled and tried to break his sticky grip.

"Chaos?" Sonic was confused. "The Chao guardian. What's he working for them for?" 


	5. Chapter 5

"That's right!" Jet boomed. "So back off or we'll get Chaos to destroy all of you!" "Let me go"  
Shadow demanded. Jet snapped his fingers and Chaos dropped Shadow to the ground. Shadow scrambled to his feet and back to Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles.

"Are you alright, Shadow?" Asked Tails worried. "Hmph!" Said Shadow.

"We just stopped by to tell you where the next emerald is." Said Wave. "The Extreme Gear tournament. It's not like if you entered you'd be able to win." Wave laughed.

"Oh yeah?" Demanded Sonic. "We'll just see about that!"

The three thieves rode off laughing.

"I can make our boards!" Tails said happily. "Leave it to me!"

"Awesome," Sonic said. "Let's get started right now."

"What kind of stupid tournament would be giving out a Chaos Emerald?" Shadow said grumpily. "No matter, I'll be glad to win. Get started on my board! There's no time to waste!"

The four of them walked into Sonic's house. Tails had already started on their boards. "So when does this thing start?" Asked Knuckles.

Sonic thought. "I have no idea. But we need to hurry and sign up."

Shadow was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Hmph, I'm gonna go sign up right now."

"But we don't know where it is," Tails said looking away from the boards momentarily.

"Which is why I'll use Chaos Control, don't test me." Shadow lifted up his emerald.

"Wait, Shadow!" Sonic grabbed his arm. "I'm coming too. Tails, I'll sign you up. Keep working on the boards, okay?" Tails nodded.

Knuckles grabbed Shadow's other arm. "Ready."

Shadow rolled his eyes. "Alright then. Chaos Control!"

Extreme Gear Tournament Sign Up

There was a quick flash of bright light. "Cool, we're here!" Sonic looked around at where they were. "Hey, this is Future City. I guess the tournament starts here."

"There's the sign up sheet." Said Shadow. "Let's quit wasting time and sign up." Shadow grabbed the pen connected to a piece of paper. There were only eight spots, three of them were already taken. Spot number one, Jet the Hawk, spot number two, Wave the Swallow, spot number 3, Storm the Albatross.

Shadow scribbled his name down in spot number four. Sonic signed his next, also writing Tails' down in the next spot. Then Knuckles wrote his in. "Looks like there's only one spot left." Said Knuckles putting the pen down.

"Who cares?" Said Shadow. "Let's get back to the fox so we can get our boards."

"Sonic read the infromation sheet next to the sign up sheet. "Whoa, the tournament's tomorrow! And we haven't even put in any practice! Let's go!"

Shadow gripped his emerald. "Chaos Control!"

Sonic's House

"Hey guys, how'd it go?" Tails asked as they flashed into the living room.

"The tournament's tomorrow." Said Knuckles. "I'm kind of worried."

"How hard can riding a plank be?" Asked Shadow claiming his spot on the wall.

"I hope you have skills to back up that trash talking." Said Sonic.

Shadow scoffed. Then mumbled something to himself, probably something about Sonic.

"I'm done with one board!" Tails said triumphantly. He turned to show everybody. Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Looks good, Tails."

Shadow walked up to him and grabbed the board. "Thanks, now I think I should try it out." He stepped up on the board and it hovered above the ground. Shadow tried to not look fascinated. He moved forward out the door and into the street. Sonic and Knuckles followed.

"I already had practice with those thieves boards." Shadow did a flip. "I've already got the hang of it"  
Shadow sped up and down the street, doing tricks and flips.

"Wow," said Sonic. "He's... good."

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, we might have a shot at winning this thing."

Shadow finnaly stopped to a screeching halt in front of Knuckles and Sonic. He had a smirk on his face.  
"To easy."

"Sonic, Knuckles! I'm done with your boards!" Tails beckoned to them from inside the house. They ran in the house and moments later came slowly riding out.

Shadow laughed to himself.

Both of them now slowly sped up. They were riding side by side down the street at a normal speed.

Shadow came charging between them at full speed. Dust and wind came flying at them, almost knocking them off their boards.

"Hey, Shadow! Knock it off!" Sonic sped up some more.

Shadow went back to the front of Sonic's house and leaned against his board.

Knuckles and Shadow were now going at a fast speed, performing tricks. "Yeah!" Shouted Knuckles. "I think I got the hang of it now!" Sonic flipped his board in the air and landed smoothly on the ground, gaining speed.

Tails came up to them on his board. Sonic and Knuckles could tell he already knew how to ride his board.  
The three of them raced down the street. Tails did a kickflip in front of Sonic and Knuckles, causing a small amount of dust to come up at them.

They all stopped at the end of the street. "Good job, Tails." Sonic said. "Let's head back to practice some more."

They all raced back to Shadow at full speed. "Whoo!" Said Tails. "That was awesome!"

"Stop goofing off!" Said Shadow.

"Who messed with him?" Asked Sonic to Tails and Knuckles. They laughed.

"But he is kind of right," said Tails. "Let's practice for tomorrow."

The Day of The Tournament

"Alright!" Said Sonic. "Let's go!"

Tails, Knuckles, and Shadow were already waiting for Sonic in front of his house. The four rode off to Future City, that's where the tournament started.

When they arrived, they saw Wave, Storm, and Jet preparing for the race. They also spotted Rouge standing on a purple board.

"Rouge?" Sonic said confused. "What are you doing here?"

"You think I would pass up an oppurtunity to get a jewel?" She said.

Knuckles rolled his eyes.

Rouge spotted Shadow. "Hey Shadow, long time no see, huh?"

Shadow crossed his arms and turned his face. "Hmph..."

"Good luck in the race Rouge." Tails said.

"Thanks, fox boy. You too." Rouge rode off, probably to practice before the tournament.

"Phew, okay then." Sonic sat on his board. "This is exciting."

"Will all the racers please line up at the starting line?" An Omochao announced.

Everybody rushed to their spots at the starting line. Shadow had a smirk on his face and looked at Jet.  
Jet caught his expression and gave it right back to him.

"So, you decided to show up anyway? When, the race is over, do you mind wiping my board for me?"

"3!"

"I'll make you eat those words!" Said Shadow.

"2!"

"We'll just see about that!" Jet kept his eyes on the track.

"1!"

"I'll get my emerald back, Jet!" Said Sonic. "Just wait and see!" Jet smirked. "Let's find out then, shall we?"

"Go!"

All the racers rode down the track. "The race has just begun!" Announced Omochao. 


	6. Chapter 6

"This is so exciting!" Omochao had announced again.

Jet pulled ahead at the start of the race. "Ha ha ha!"

"No!" Shouted Shadow. He came up from behind Jet. They were side by side.

"Come on guys!" Sonic called to Tails and Knuckles who were behind him.

"This is kind of nerve racking!" Said Tails who had caught up to Sonic.

Wave was riding next to Tails now. "See you at the finish line." She rammed Tails into Sonic. They stumbled on their boards, but caught their balance. By this time Wave had already passed them.

Storm was now catching up to Knuckles. "Heh heh heh, don't get in my way!"

Knuckles glanced at Storm but tried to keep his eyes on the track. "Oh, yeah?" He flew in front of Storm. "H... hey!" Shouted Storm. "I can't see! Move!"

"Okay." Agreed Knuckles. He dodged a pole in front of him and Storm ended up hitting it, knocking him off his board. Knuckles laughed. "See ya!"

Rouge was flying next to Knuckles now. "Hey, nice job." She said.

Knuckles was weaving in between oncoming cars. "Uh... thanks, I guess."

Rouge chuckled and flew past Knuckles. "Hey! There's no way you're beating me!"

Back in sixth and seventh place Sonic and Tails were trying to catch up with the rest of the racers.

"Just wait until I see Wave again!" Tails said. He jumped over a car as Sonic jumped down from a rail which landed himself next to Tails. "Let's just try to catch up first, Tails."

"Ergh!" Storm was in last because of Knuckles. "This isn't over yet!"

"This is getting intense!" Said Omochao. "Jet is in first, Shadow is in second, Wave is in third, Rouge is in fourth, Knuckles is in fifth, Sonic and Tails are in sixth and seventh, and Storm is in last."

Shadow had now caught up to Jet and slightly passed him.

"What!" Jet demanded. He turned to Wave who was behind him. "What is Storm doing in last?"

Wave shrugged. "Who cares?" She zoomed past Jet and next to Shadow.

"Everybody is now in the middle of their second lap!" shouted Omochao. "Keep it up!"

Rouge and Knuckles were now trailing behind Jet.

"I've got this!" Said Knuckles as he passed Rouge. Him and Jet were close now.

Sonic and Tails were riding on Rouge's turbulence, which drastically boosted their speed. They both jumped over Rouge and sped in to the crowd of racers. Tails was dodging and weaving obstacles. "Go Tails, go!" Sonic cheered on his friend.

"What the?" Shadow was surprised to see Tails pass him. He was now trailing behind Wave.

Wave turned her head and saw Tails gaining speed. "He's not half bad..." Wave said to herself. She was also gaining speed.

"There's no way that fox kid will beat Wave!" Jet shouted.

"Don't be so sure, Jet!" Sonic was next to him.

Storm was now behind everybody. "Where is that red guy?" He demanded.

Rouge was now in seventh and was trying to keep up. She turned and saw Storm behind her. "You mean Knuckles?"

Storm tried to ram Rouge but she dodged right before he did.

"I don't care what his name is! I'm smoking him on the next track!" Storm zoomed passed Rouge.

Rouge sighed. "How did I get in last?" She asked herself.

Back in first Tails and Wave were battling it out. They were almost finished with their final lap.

Jet was trying to pass Sonic and Shadow. "Give up!" Said Shadow. "I'm the ultimate!"

Sonic laughed. "You wish!" He sped up next to Shadow. Jet did the same.

"Wave and Tails are almost across the finish line!" Said Omochao.

Tails flew into the air passed Wave and landed smootly. He could see the finish line. "No!" Shouted Wave.  
"You can't beat me!" She crouched down on her board and tried to gain as much speed as she could. Her and tails were neck and neck.

Come on... Tails said to himself. He crossed into Wave's path, throwing her off guard. Tails passed the finish line. In first place.

"Tails has finished in first place!" Announced Omochao. "Wave has finished in second!"

Shadow, Sonic, and Jet were all ramming each other.

"Ugh!" Shouted Jet as Shadow rammed into him. "Ouch!" Said Sonic as Jet hit him. "Ergh!" Shouted Shadow as Sonic accidentally hit him. "Watch it!"

"Uh... sorry Shadow."

Jet crossed the finish line in third place, Shadow in fourth, and Sonic in fifth.

Knuckles finished in sixth. "Hmph... I'll do better next race..."

Rouge and Storm were about to finish for seventh and eighth.

"You better not get last!" Shouted Jet to Storm.

Storm was a little nervous. "Uh... okay boss!"

Rouge cut off Storm right before the finish line, which knocked Storm off his board.

"Rouge has just finished in seventh!" Said Omochao. "Storm might have won if he hadn't made that crucial mistake."

Sonic stepped off his board and gave Tails a high five. "Alright, Tails! You rock!"

Tails was happy with his performance. "Thanks, Sonic."

Wave was walking past Tails. He put his arm on her shoulder. "Hey, Wave... nice race."

Wave detached his hand from her shoulder. "You won't be so lucky, next time." She walked away and watched as Jet was argueing with Storm.

Knuckles and Shadow joined Sonic and Tails. Knuckles congratulated Tails. Shadow did as well, but it was only a nod.

"The scores are... Tails with ten points, Wave with eight points, Jet with six, Shadow with four, Sonic with three, Knuckles with two, Rouge with one, and Storm with zero. Take a little break everyone." Announced Omochao. "And then the next race will begin at Red Canyon."

Rouge had walked up to the four. "Nice race everyone. I need to do better."

She winked and then walked away.

"Let's head out to Red Canyon right now." Said Sonic. Everyone agreed and they walked off to Red Canyon. When they got there, Shadow looked at Sonic. "Don't mess me up this time."

"I didn't try to mess you up Shadow." Said Sonic. "I tried to mess Jet up."

Shadow stood on his board. "Whatever, just try to let me handle this. There's no way I'm letting those freaks get ahold of my emerald."

Sonic sighed and agreed. Only to get Shadow to leave him alone about the situation.

All the riders had now arrived, talking and discussing amongst themselves.

"I've got an idea," Jet whispered to his partners. He pulled out a pocket sized bomb, and handed it to Wave.  
"Go put this on Shadow's board. Then, if he's about to beat me, I'll detinate it." He showed them his little detonator.

Wave didn't hesitate to take the bomb. She grabbed it and walked over to Shadow. "Hey, nice job." She stuck her hand out for him to shake it. Shadow turned around.

He is so stubborn! Wave thought. "Um... nice board you have. Can I see it?"

Shadow turned around and looked Wave in the eye. "... whatever."

Wave grabbed it and placed the bomb on the bottom of the board. Now that she accomplished what had to be done, she could stop pretending to be nice to him. She scoffed. "Good luck with this board. You know, I actually feel kind of bad for you."

"I'll show you who's boss!" Shadow stood up.

Wave didn't seem to be afraid. She turned around and walked back to Jet and Storm.

"Well?" Storm asked.

Wave turned to Jet not paying attention to Storm's question. "It's done."

"Will the racers please line up? the race is about to start!" Omochao boomed.

Everybody lined up.

"3!"

"This time..." Said Shadow. "I'll get first. You can count on that."

"2!"

Jet overheard what Shadow had said and rolled his eyes.

"1!"

"Go!"

Omochao watched the racers begin down the track. "The second race of the Extreme Gear Tournament has now begun!" 


	7. Chapter 7

"I won't lose this time!" Said Shadow. He sped off into the track. Shooting dust off into the air.

"Aggh!" Jet shielded his eyes momentarily. "Come on!" He looked at Storm and Wave. "We have to catch him!"

"Uh oh." Sonic said. "Tails, Knuckles! We can't let them catch up to Shadow! Come on!"

They rode behind Jet, Wave, and Storm.

Meanwhile, Rouge was in the back, again. Still trying to hang in there. "Hm... there's gotta be an easier way to do this..." She thought for a couple minutes. "I've got it!" Rouge slowly picked up speed behind Knuckles, then grabbed the tail of his board.

"What the?" Knuckles turned his head around.

Rouge threw herself in front of Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles. "Yeah! Try to keep up Knuckles."

"Errr... why I oughta!"

"Chill, Knuckles." Said Sonic. "Jet, Wave, and Storm are right in front of us. We can't lose them."

Everyone was dodging small obstacles, trying to stay together.

"This track is to spread apart," said Tails. "Maybe we should split up and try to catch Shadow by ourselves."

"Hm... I guess that'd be cool." Sonic said while dodging a wall. "Meet ya at the finish line. Now we'll see who's really better!"

The three sped up. Taking sifferent paths and trying to catch up with Shadow.

Speaking of which, Jet was right behind Shadow, followed by Wave and Storm.

"Alright, Shadow." Jet said to himself. "Time to give up first place."

Shadow had noticed Jet was picking up speed behind him. He spun in a circle, causing a small tornado to form. But Jet, Wave, ad Storm easily dodged it.

"Hm... not half bad." Said Shadow.

Jet veered to the right of Shadow, then veered to the left. They both collided.

"If I go down you're coming with me!" Shadow grabbed Jet's board and they both tumbled to the ground.  
Leaving them in everyone's dust.

"Look what you did!" Shouted Jet. He grabbed his board and jumped on it, but it wouldn't hover.

Shadow chuckled and jumped on his own board. But the results were the same as Jet's.

They both stared at each other for awhile. Then, at the same time began running down the track.

"I'll finish this race on foot if I have to!" Said Shadow. "There's no way you can run faster then me!"

"That may be true, but I still have some help to get this fixed before the race is over!" Jet was tring to keep up with Shadow. They were both now in last.

"Wave is now on her second lap!" Said Omochao. "Followed by Storm... Sonic... Tails... Knuckles.  
Rouge... Shadow... and Jet. But it looks like Shadow and Jet are having some problems with their boards.

"And the boss was talking about me being in last!" Said Storm to Wave.

Wave turned a corner. "Yeah, but he's running with his board. You were riding one."

"Yeah, but-"

Sonic zoomed passed Storm cutting off his sentence. "Alright, now we're talking!"

"Hey!" Storm tried to catch up with Sonic but Tails and Knuckles zoomed passed him as well.

Wave was still in first. "There's no way that fox will beat me this time! Let alone any of you losers!"

Back in last, Shadow and Jet were still racing on foot. Shadow spotted Rouge rding her board in sixth place.

"Hey! Bat girl! Turn around!" Shadow ried to get Rouge's attention.

She turned her head. "Huh? Who said that?"

Shadow was running under Rouge's board and jumped onto the back of it.

"Ah! What are you doing, Shadow?" Rouge screamed.

"Calm down," shadow showed Rouge his board. "You know how to fix one of these?"

Rouge nodded. "Yeah, but I'm kind of in the middle of a race."

Shadow handed her the board and stepped in front. "Fix it for me and I can get you in a better place then sixth, guaranteed."

"Deal." Rouge began tinkering with the board on the tail of her own.

"What?" Jet was furious. "There's no way Jet the Hawk is coming in last!" He ran even faster down the track.

"Uh... okay... hm..." Rouge was trying to concentrate. "There! Finished, it wasn't a big problem, but-"

Shadow grabbed his board and continued the race.

Rouge sighed. "Why do I even bother?" She was now past Storm, but still in sixth. I guess that was better.

"Hey! There's Storm! Storm! Down here!" Jet called to his partner.

Storm looked down at Jet. "Hey boss, what are you doing down there?"

Jet threw his board up to Storm. "Fix it!"

"Oh... uh... okay. One second..."

Jet was running under Storm's board. His board flew down to him. He jumped on it and was in the race again.

"It looks like Wave is now on her final lap!" Omochao was energetic. "This is so exciting! Oh, it also looks like, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Shadow who made a great comeback so far, Rouge, Storm, and Jet are now on their final laps as well!"

"It's time to get back in this." Rouge was speeding up and passed Shadow, then Knuckles.

"What? How did that bat girl pass me?" Shadow tried to speed up too.

Storm and Jet were now gaining on Knuckles. Shadow had passed him.

"Oh no you don't." Said Knuckles. He was doing turns and flips in their path.

"Who does he think he is?" Demanded Storm.

"Don't wory about him." Said Jet with a grin on his face. He pulled out is small remote. "Let's take care of Shadow first." Jet pressed the button on his remote.

Shadow was trying to catch up to Rouge when his board began to malfunction, then blew up. He collapsed in the middle of the track next to his non-working board.

"What the?" Knuckles gasped. "Shadow!" He stopped racing and stood next to Shadow. Jet and Storm flew by both of them giving each other high fives.

"Shadow?" Asked Knuckles. "Are you alright?"

Shadow rubbed his eyes and then opened them. "Ugh... my board... blew up..." Shadow stood up and tried to stand straight, but wobbled a bit. He placed his hand on his head. His vision was a little blurry, but then focused in on Knuckles. "I don't need your help! Just... finish the race!"

Knuckles stood on his board. "Fine, if that's what you want. I was only trying to help." He sped off to finish his final lap.

Shadow grabbed his board and ran as best as he could to finish the race.

Back in first, Sonic, Tails, and Wave were fighting for first. "You can't beat me! Just give up!" Wave tried to persuade Tails and Sonic.

"You seem pretty intimidated." Said Sonic. "Afraid Tails will beat you again?"

Wave gritted her teeth. "That was lucky! Just wait and see the end results!"

The finish line was in view now.

Storm, Jet, and Rouge were now behind Tails and Sonic.

Rouge took a shortcut through the waterfall. Landing in front of Jet and Storm.

They were both shocked. "What?" Jet tried to catch up.

Rouge was riding Tails' turbulance, and jumped over him and Sonic. "Thanks, fox boy." She said as she crossed the finish line in second.

Jet clenched his fist. "Dang! How did I let them beat me?" Jet crossed the finish line behind Sonic and Tails.  
Storm followed him.

Knuckles might of had a chance of winning if he didn't stop for Shadow. He crossed the finish line is seventh.

moments later, Shadow trotted across the finish line in eighth.

"The second track of the Extreme Gear Tournament is finished!" Announced Omochao. Wave finished in first, Rouge in second, Sonic in third, Tails in fourth, Jet in fifth, Storm in sixth, Knuckles in seventh, and Shadow in last.  
Which brings the total outcome so far... to be... Wave in first place with eighteen points, Tails with fourteen points, Sonic, Jet, and Rouge have a three way tie with nine points, Shadow has four points, Knuckles has three points, and Storm has two points. the next race will be held at the Ice Factory! Good luck to all the racers!"

"Ice Factory? Wanna head out right now?" Asked Sonic.

"Sure," said Tails. Knuckles agreed.

Shadow walked up to them and glared at Tails. "What did you do to my board?"

Tails was confused. "Nothing, I made all of our boards the same."

"Then why did mine practically blow up in the middle of the race?" Shadow showed Tails the board.

"Don't worry Shadow, I'll fix it before the next race, I promise."

Rouge joined their little group they were standing in. "Hey, good luck next time. Thanks for the turbulence,  
fox boy." She winked and went to the Ice Factory.

"We better get to the Ice Factory, just to get a feel of what it'll be like once we start racing.

They all rode off. Shadow was on Tails' board.

When they arrived Tails handed Shadow his board. "It should be fine, now." Said Tails reassuringly.

Shadow didn't say anything. He took the board.

Everyone was pumped and ready for the race.

Meanwhile, in a little huddle, Jet, Wave, and Storm were discussing the next race.

"Listen up!" Said Jet. "We can't lose this! There's only three races left! Once we get those emeralds, we'll get anything we want."

Storm and Wave were ready, and hyped up.

"Alright, will all the racers please line up now!" Omochao gave his usual speech.

Everyone lined up.

"3!"

"So, Shadow." Said Jet. "What was wrong with your board?"

"2!"

"I told you you can't win with that piece of junk." Jet was feeling cocky.

"1!"

"Yeah, whatever." Said Shadow. "There's no time to play games. Child's play is over."

"Is that so?" Asked Jet.

"Go!"

Everyone began the race.

"Race number three in our Extreme Gear tournament is under way!" Said Omochao. 


	8. Chapter 8

Jet was the first to pull ahead at the start. He turned around towards Shadow. "So much for child's play being over." Jet sped off.

"This isn't over." Declared Shadow. He chased after Jet.

"Shadow! Don't do anything you'll regret!" Sonic shouted.

"Don't worry, I won't." Shadow said to himself still following Jet.

"This time, I'm coming in first!" Storm said.

"Shut up, Storm." Wave rolled her eyes and was riding in front of Storm.

"Sonic, it's important that we win this race! The score isn't looking very good!" Tails said to his buddy.

"Yeah," Sonic nodded. "So far Wave looks like our biggest threat."

Knuckles rode up from behind on Tails and Sonic. "Come on! Let's catch up!"

Rouge was trailing behind Knuckles.

Jet, Wave, and Storm were behind Shadow. "Hmph, let's see if you can handle this." Shadow crouched down on his board, grabbed the bottom of it with one hand, and leaned on it until he was riding on the ground. Sparks and chunks of ice started flying in their face.

"Agh! Erggh!" The thieves shielded their eyes from flying debris and they all collided into a wall, knocking each other off their own boards.

The other racers passed them all.

"That's it! He's mine!" Jet scrambled to his feet, and then grabbed his board.

"Calm down, Jet." Said Wave also jumping to her feet.

Storm joined them.

"Calm down? That hedgehog is done making a fool out of me!" There was a big whoosh of dust as Jet sped back onto the track.

Wave and Jet followed.

"Ha ha ha! I told you, I'm the ultimate lifeform!" Shadow was still in first.

Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails were behind him.

"Alright, Shadow! Nice job back there!" Sonic congratulated him.

"Yeah Shadow, good job." Tails chimed in.

Shadow didn't pay any attention to them.

Knuckles scoffed in disgustion. "Yeah, whatever then."

Rouge was tracking behind them. "Wait up! I want to win too!"

"Huh?" Tails turned around.

"Gotcha." Said Rouge as she passed Tails, catching him offguard.

"H... hey!" Tails tried to gain his position back.

"It looks like Shadow is now on his second lap!" Said Omochao. "Followed by Sonic, Knuckles, Rouge,  
Tails, Jet, Wave, and Storm. I wonder what will happen next!"

"I'll tell you." Shadow said to himself. He pulled out his Chaos Emerald and started to absorb some of it's energy. His left hand started to glow blue. As if there was fire surrounding it. He put the emerald away, lifted his hand above his head, and brought it down.

A ball of light shot down at the ground, blowing a hole into some of the ground.

"Whoa! What the?" Sonic tried to dodge the hole but it happened to fast, he had no time to react. The blue hedgehog fell off his board into the hole. Knuckles also fell.

Rouge fell but not in the hole.

Tails was barely able to dodge the hole, he kept racing.

Jet, Storm, and Wave passed them. "See ya losers!" Jet laughed as he saw Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"Yeah!" Said Storm.

Wave turned her head and laughed as well. "This puts us back in the race!"

"Shadow!" Said Tails. "Why did you do that? You put the wrong people out of the race!"

"It's a competition!" Said Shadow. He started to grind a rail.

Tails turned his head. "Uh oh, they're gaining!"

"Heh heh heh!" Jet, Wave, and Storm were slowly but surely gaining up to Tails.

Jet was leading the three-way pack. He was directly behind Tails now, and shoved him to the side.

Tails had no choice but to shove back.

Wave shoved the othe side of Tails. And Storm shoved the back.

Tails tried to keep his balance, as well as dodging at the same time. "Whoa, whoa! Hey! Knock it off!"

With one final shove Tails was pushed into a wall. "Ergh!" He quickly gained his balance again.

"Only one to go." Said Jet.

Shadow turned his head. "It's about time, had enough yet?"

"I'm just getting started!" Jet tried hitting Shadow, but he easily dodged.

Wave came from the side, but Shadow dodged again.

All three of them were teaming up, but Shadow wasn't phased.

"Is that all you've got? Sonic would probably do better!"

"Someone mention my name?" Sonic zoomed into Jet's side.

Jet's vision blacked out completely for a couple of seconds. "How dare you mess with me!"

"Yeah," said Storm. "You mess with one of us, you mess with all of us!"

Knuckles and Tails were right behind Sonic.

"I was kind of thinking the same thing." Remarked Sonic.

Rouge came into the pack as well. "Try to catch me!" She tried to pass Wave but she rammed into Rouge.

Rouge rammed her back. They both ebgan ramming into each other until it turned into a full on collision.

"That's it." Said Rouge. She grabbed Wave by the shoulders and literally yanked her off her board, and into the ground.

Wave hit her head on the ground and rolled to an unconscious stop.

"Ha, take that." Said Rouge as she tried to finish the race.

"It looks like Shadow is now on his final lap!" Omochao watched the racers. "Followed by, Jet, Storm,  
Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, and... it looks like Wave is having some problems."

"Hufh... this is to easy." Said Shadow smoothly trying to finish the race.

"Come on Storm!" Ordered Jet. "Catch him!"

"Oh no you don't." Said Sonic. He tried to stop Jet from catching Shadow. "No way you're getting that emerald."

"Is that any way to treat someone who saved you?" Asked Jet.

Sonic still tried to block him off. "Nope, but if you're gonna use the emeralds for something i can tell isn't good, I guess I can make an exception."

Jet tried getting passed Sonic. "Don't make me force my way around you!"

"Try me." Sonic didn't seem to be afraid.

"Don't worry Boss, I've got your back." Storm and Jet both passed Sonic.

"What the?" Sonic tried to speed up and pass Jet and Storm.

Knuckles and Tails were behind him.

Rouge was next to Knuckles and Tails. "Hey there."

"Not now." Said Knuckles. "I'm trying to win for a good cause. Not for jewels."

"Well, I never!" Rouge passed Knuckles and Tails.

"We can't let them catch up to Shadow!" Said Sonic. "Ride me turbulence!"

Knuckles, Tails, and Rouge jumped on Sonic's turbulence and they tried to catch up.

Back in last place, Wave was just getting up from her fall. "Uh... uh... wha?" Her vision came in clearly now.  
"Huh? Where am I?" She looked down at her board. "Oh no! The race!" Wave didn't hesitate to pick up her board and begin riding again.

"Just wait until I see that bat girl again!"

Shadow saw the finish line come into view. "This was my fastest lap yet."

Jet and Storm were right behind him now.

"We're almost at the finish line," said Jet. "Looks like we have to resort to desperate measures." Jet concentrated for a moment, and then jumped on he back of Shadow's board.

"What?" Shouted Shadow. "Get off my board!" They began fighting on the hover board. It tipped and wobbled beneath their rocking.

"Get him boss! Knock him off!" Storm was standing next to Shadow's board cheering on Jet.

"Come on Shadow! Get him!" Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were on the other side of the board cheering on Shadow.

Jet threw a punch at Shadow and hit him in the jaw. Shadow hit Jet in the middle of his face.

"Ahh!" Jet fell on his knee in pain.

Shadow grabbed his arm and tried to throw him over the side of the board. But Jet wouldn't give in.

"There's no point in trying to knock me off!" Jet said.

"Oh yeah?" Shadow flipped the board upside down three times in the air. Jet had no time to react fast enough. He fell on the ground face first.

Shadow landed smoothly on the ground and was the first to cross the finish line.

Sonic tried blocking off Storm from the finish line.

He passed the finish line next. Followed by Tails, Knuckles, Storm, Rouge, Jet, and finally Wave.

"The third course of the Extreme Gear Tournament is now finished!" Said Omochao excitedly.  
"Which brings our total outcome so far... to be... Tails with twenty points, Wave with eighteen points, Sonic with seventeen points, Shadow with fourteen points, Rouge with eleven points, Jet with 10 points, and Knuckles with seven points. the next race will be held at White Cave! Good luck once again to all the racers! Which... now brings me to the bad news..."

Everyone was all ears and listened closely to Omochao.

"It seems during the race, one of our contestants hit another opponent which caused her to be in a state of unconsciousness. Hitting other opponents is allowed, but once someone is unconscious, that's a whole different story.  
I'm sorry, but Rouge is disqualified from the race."

"Ooohhh." Said Shadow. "Good going, bat girl."

"What?" Said Rouge outraged. "That's not fair!"

"I'm sorry, Rouge." Said Omochao.

Rouge stormed off. "Fine! I don't care!"

"Wow..." said Sonic in disbelief. "That's crazy."

"There's no time to worry about that now." Said Shadow. "Let's go to the next course."

Everyone agreed and left.

"It's a good thing she left." Said Wave. "Or there would of been some serious problems around here."

Jet snickered to himself. "Yeah right..."

Shadow walked up to Jet. "So, afraid yet?"

Jet looked at Shadow in the eyes. "Nope, never been, never will."

"You know what I'm capable of." Remarked Shadow. "I'm done going easy on you. You can't beat me when I try."

Jet stared at Shadow for a couple more seconds, then walked away without saying anything.

Shadow grinned.

"The next race is about to begin!" Said Omochao. "Will all the racers please line up?"

Everyone took their positions.

"There is only seven racers now, so no matter what place you get, you'll automatically get at least one point."

"3!"

"Ready guys?" Asked Sonic.

"2!"

"Uh huh." Said Tails. "Yep." Said Knuckles.

"1!"

"Go!"

All the racers began racing.

"Race number four has just started!" Shouted Omochao. 


	9. Chapter 9

Everybody started dodging white trees at the start of the race. Kind of seperating each other. But after that they formed into a little bunch again. Racing up and down tree bark.

"Whoo!" Shouted Tails. "This is fun!" He landed on a tree after a small ramp.

"Yeah!" Said Sonic. "That's the spirit, Tails!" He made a smooth turn.

Shadow shoved his way past Sonic. "Outta my way!"

He was followed by Jet.

"Hey!" Said Sonic. "Watch it!"

Storm and Wave were more at ease now that Rouge was gone. It kind of made things easier for them.

"What kind of race track is this?" Scoffed Wave. "It's a stupid messed up forest. "You can go anywhere for this."

Storm laughed. "You got that right. Here, follow me." He punched his way through a bunch of grapes making a path for him and his partner.

"Uck!" Said Wave as she wiped the fruit juice from her body.

Meanwhile, Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles were keeping a close eye on Shadow and Jet. Who were at each others throats.

"We better make sure Jet doesn't try any funny stuff." Said Knuckles.

Sonic nodded. "Gotcha."

Tails agreed. "Don't worry, I'm watching."

Sonic smiled. "Okay."

Shadow and Jet flew off of a ramp. Performing about three tricks they handed smoothly. There was a sharp turn, and then another ramp.

"Do you really think you can beat me?" Asked Shadow.

"You're only beating me by four points." Said Jet. "I have plenty of time to catch up."

Shadow didn't seem to be affected by Jet. "Okay then, we'll just have to find out."

Sonic, Tails, and Knuckles came up from behind Shadow and Jet.

"Don't worry Shadow, we've got your back." Said Sonic.

"I don't need your help to win." Said Shadow. "I'm the ultimate!" He sped off.

Tails sighed. "Can someone please explain to me why he always acts like that?"

Sonic and Knuckles shrugged. "Nope." They both said flatly.

"I'll tell you why." Said Jet who was listening to them. "Because he's afraid of me. He knows I'll win."

They all laughed.

Jet sped up to catch Shadow.

Wave and Storm were now neck and neck with Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails.

They tried to pass them.

"Okay! It looks like Shadow and Jet are now on their second laps! Followed by Sonic, Wave, Tails,  
Knuckles, and Storm. Keep it up everybody!"

Everybody was trying to stay focused on the race.

Tails tried to pass Wave.

"You can't pass me." Said Wave. "Let alone beat me. The emeralds are ours!"

"That's it." Knuckles came up from behind Wave and rammed her.

"Aaaah!" Wave drastically slowed down but kept going.

Back in first. Shadow and Jet were still keeping up with each other.

Shadow tried to hit Jet but he blocked and threw a counter attack. Shadow fell off his baord for a couple seconds and then continued the race. But by the time that happened, some of the others had already passed him.

Sonic and Tails looked back at Shadow as they passed him.

Knuckles was now riding next to him. "Hey, Shadow. Hurry, we need to get back in the race."

Shadow didn't answer.

Wave and Storm were now directly behind Shadow, riding his turbulence.

Shadow did a three sixty and the two caught caught in a small tornado.

"Nice." Said Knuckles impressed.

Shadow smirked. "Hmph." He tried to catch up to the others.

Knuckles followed before he was left alone with Wave and Storm.

But somehow they were already coming up fast.

Wave and Storm whooshed passed them into the group of others racers.

Shadow quickly caught up.

Knuckles was riding his turbulence.

Wave and Storm quickly caught up to Jet.

"It's about time!" Jet said.

Sonic and Tails looked at the three racers in front of them.

"How did they pass us so fast?" Asked Sonic.

Tails shrugged. "Beats me."

Knuckles and Shadow caught up to Sonic and Tails.

"Hey." Said Sonic. "You guys finally caught up."

Shadow didn't really pay attention. "We need to beat them."

"We know, Shadow." Said Knuckles.

Shadow sped up behind the three thieves.

"Oh great." Said Sonic. "Now he's gonna do something stupid again."

"It looks like Jet is now on his final lap!" Said Omochao. "He's followed by Wave, Storm, Shadow, Sonic,  
Knuckles, and Tails! You're almost done! Keep it up!"

Shadow was riding Storm's turbulence. As soon as he had enough speed he jumped over all three of them.  
They all went wide-eyed.

"Told you." Said Sonic.

"We can't let him win!" Said Jet.

"Uh oh." Said Knuckles. "I think we better help Shadow out."

Sonic held him back. "Only if he really needs it. He's been doing good on his own for pretty much the whole tournament."

Jet, Wave, and Storm were trying to catch up to Shadow.

"How about now?" Asked Tails.

"Yeah." Said Sonic.

They were behind Wave, Storm, adnd Jet.

"Who do we try to get rid of boss?" Storm looked in front and then in back.

"Let's handle the pests behind us first." Jet said.

They began trying to eliminate them one by one, fighting them off.

"Whoa!" Shouted Sonic. He was trying to pass Jet.

Knuckles was throwing punch combos at Storm. It was easy for him to get past.

Tails was using tactics to try to get around Wave. He flew above her while dodging her attacks.

Sonic used a speed boost and went right passed Jet. Leaving them all in the dust.

Shadow was watching the whole thing. "Impressive..."

Sonic heard Shadow's compliment. "Thanks,"

But Jet, Wave, and Storm bounced right back into the race. They were behind everybody, but close.

"It looks like they want more." Said Knuckles.

"Don't get to cocky." Said Shadow.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "And this is coming from the guy who invented cockiness?"

Shadow ignored his remark.

Everyone was coming close to the finish line.

"We need to keep these positions." Said Sonic.

Jet zoomed passed him. "Well you're gonna have to work for them!"

Everyone started fighting and trying to get past one another. It broke up everybody's groups.

Shadow had lost first place and tried to get it back.

Jet was in front of the pack.

Shadow hit Jet and knocked him off of his board.

"Boss!" Storm hesitated to finish the race.

"Finish you idiot!" Jet hopped back on his board.

Storm's hesitation had given Tails, Sonic, and Knuckles enough time to pass him.

But Wave didn't stop at all. She ended up getting first.

Tails weaved through everybody and got second.

"They're catching up." Said Knuckles. He turned and saw Jet and Storm.

"They can't catch us, don't worry. The finish line is right here." Sonic said as he was the next to cross.

Followed by Shadow and Knuckles. And finally, Jet and Storm.

"Good race, everybody!" Omochao announced. "After tallying up the total points so far, it comes out to be,  
a two way tie for first! Which is between Wave and Tails with twenty eight points, Sonic is in third with twenty three points, Shadow is in fourth with eighteen points, Jet is in fifth with twelve points, and there's a two way tie for sixth between Knuckles and Storm, with ten points. The final race will be held at Dark Desert. Good luck to everyone!"

Sonic looked at the scoreboard, then at Tails.

"You need to win this next race, Tails." Said Sonic. "Or at least beat Wave. I have a chance at winning, but it's a very slim one."

Tails nodded. "Don't worry Sonic! I won't let you down!"

Sonic gave him a thumbs up. "Cool. Now let's head to Dark Desert."

Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and Tails all went to Dark Desert to prepare.

"Sorry, fox boy. But there's no way you'll be winning this next race." Wave said from behind him. She was posted up on her board.

Tails tried to relax. "You never know."

Wave scoffed and then walked away.

"We better win!" Demanded Jet. He looked at the scoreboard. "I couldn't be doing any worse!"

"Calm down, boss." Said Storm.

"The final race is now going to begin!" Said Omochao. "Will all the racers please line up?"

This was it. The final race, to determine who would be champion.

Tails was nervous. It was all on him now. He looked at Wave. She looked back with a smirk on her face.

"3!"

Tails wiped a drop of sweat from his face.

"2!"

Wave didn't look nervous at all. So why should he be?

"1!"

"You can do this Tails," said Sonic in a comforting way. "Just relax. You look tense."

Tails nodded.

"Go!"

Everyone headed off into the race.

"This is it!" Announced Omochao. "The final race in the Extreme Gear Tournament!" 


End file.
